The Forbidden Poison of Love
by princessOFdarkeness
Summary: Monica's in love but not with who you'd expect. Her life was torn apart when her father was murdered, but can she manage to pull t back together? What was the real reason Gaspard killed Monica's father?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud 2 (or 1 for that matter) so don't think that I do.**

Hello all you lovely readers actually reading this! This is my first Dark Cloud story so don't be too mad if it's terrible tell me nicely – I'm mainly a Kingdom Hearts writer though I do tend to stray from that now and again. Please, don't flame my story.

This story will focus on two couples: strangely enough I chose Monica and Gaspard as the main couple and Max and Claire as the second couple for this story. It's better than it sounds I promise. Of course, that's just what I think – your reviews will be the real judge of whether it's good or not. This will be a chapter story so if you like this there is more on the way! Now then, on with the story!

* * *

**The Forbidden Poison of Love**

**By: princessOFdarkness

* * *

**

"No it's all wrong, you aren't focusing hard enough." The swords master sighed exasperatedly, disappointed by his young pupil once again. He was beginning to think it was hopeless to try and teach her anything, all she did was argue with him every opportunity that opened up for her anyways. "You need to focus!"

"I am focusing." Mumbling, ever mumbling under her breath so that the sword master couldn't hear her. He would surely disagree with her. He always did.

"And again!"

The teenage girl frowned slightly before focusing on the task at hand. Raising her fake wooden practice sword as she gained her perfect battle stance, she lashed out at the practice dummy before her so that it made a loud thudding sound every time she hit it. She put her whole heart into it, striking the dummy as hard as she could time and time again to unleash her fury upon it.

"Stop, that's enough! That's enough for today your highness." The swords master called. The girl went right on whacking the cloth dummy with all her strength. The swords master fumed, his face going red as he watched the young princess attacking with all her might until she stopped rather suddenly, her arms dropping to her sides as she breathed heavily. Only then did she turn to the sword master. "What was the meaning of that!?! Didn't you hear me, were you listening to me at all? I told you to stop nearly five minutes ago!"

"And who are you to tell her to do anything Jarvis?" The deep silky voice sent chills up the girl's spine making her smile shyly as she turned to look to the castle doors where two people she cared for more than anyone else she had ever met were exiting as they walked over to where she stood in the courtyard with her sword skill teacher, both looking quite amused at the expression on the sword master's pale face. "Last time I checked Princess Monica here was in charge, not you. Or did you forget your place for a moment swords master Jarvis?"

"I didn't mean anything by it gentlemen, I swear! This is simply a big misunderstanding. I wasn't trying to tell her what to do at all. I was just... just worried for the princess's safety. You see these practice swords are quite heavy and we've been practicing for nearly two hours now. I wouldn't want to wear the princess out, she might hurt herself."

"Calm down Jarvis old fellow, it's alright. As for you my dear adviser, no need to threaten Jarvis so he's only doing his job, which I'm sure my daughter isn't making any easier." The King chuckled lightly cuffing his young adviser and servant about his pointed ears in silent approval before turning patting the swords master on the shoulder with a bony withered hand. "Go about getting to your other duties Jarvis, old friend."

"Yes sire, right away my lord." Jarvis said hastily gathering up his things and sprinting from the courtyard for the castle doors. The three people still standing in the courtyard watched him go without speaking.

"Now my children, I have other duties of my own to get back to. And Monica dear," the princess looked up at her father as he said her name smiling brightly. "No more tormenting the swords master so. He's only doing his job, understood?"

"Yes Father." Monica smiled meekly before curtsying while the young advisor bowed deeply in a sweeping motion as the King walked off leaving them alone together. "I'm glad the two of you showed up when you did. The swords master really doesn't like me very much."

"If I may say so your highness, I believe it's time you acquired a new sword teacher. Your skill with a blade far surpasses that of your current tutor." The teenage adviser said softly, his sapphire eyes boring into the princess's amber ones as he spoke. "I could teach you myself, if you like."

"I'd like that very much, thank you." Monica smiled, innocently taking the boy's hand in hers. "And how many times do I have to tell you, please call me by my given name. Just call me Monica, I don't need a title. Not were you're concerned."

"As you wish then... Monica..." he said softly, his hand slipping out of hers as his fingers trailed smoothly up her arms and neck, his fingertips just barely touching her skin, until he was cupping her face in his hands, his fingers feather light against her skin as he brought his face closer to hers. He stopped when she could just feel his warm breath on her lips. "Anything else Monica, what does your heart desire? I'm yours to command, just say the word."

"Kiss me." Monica whispered back, her eyes sliding shut as she asked of him the thing she had asked for so many times before whenever they had a moment alone together. Everytime they were alone he'd ask her what she wished him to do, and every time she'd answer with the same two small words. Her request wasn't a command – it was the quiet pleading note in her voice to which the teenager easily complied with oh so many times, leaning down slightly so that his lips lightly brushing against hers before he deepened the kiss, his lips pressing against hers passionately as he held her against his body. When he finally pulled back for air, both teenagers were breathing unusually hard, Monica's cheeks painted a pale pink.

"Oh Monica, this isn't supposed to happen between us! I shouldn't have allowed it to happen but I couldn't stop myself from wanting to be around you every moment of the day, talk to you on a whim about anything you wanted, laugh with you... care about you. I know it's wrong for me to care about you so, seeing as you're the princess and I am but your father's servant, but I can't help myself." He told her, his voice gentle and tender as he continued to look deep into her eyes trying to convey his feelings for her in a single glance. "Monica, no matter whether it's right or wrong, I must tell you the truth about how I feel about you. I love you, Monica."

"I don't... you... you do?" Monica gasped, slightly shocked by what she had just heard fall from the lips of the person she cared about above all others. He looked away, clearly thinking she didn't return his feelings. Those thoughts were quickly erased from his mind however as her arms twisted their way about his waist as she hugged him close, smiling. "Do you really love me?"

"With all of my heart Monica, I love you more than life itself." He said back slowly, confused. The next moment she was standing on her tiptoes planting a chaste kiss on his cold cheek before pressing her soft warm cheek against his – he was so taken aback by this that he gasped, more bemused than ever. "Monica...?"

"Don't you understand? I love you, and I always have. I never thought you could ever love me back what with us being so different and all." She was rambling she knew, but she kept talking anyways. "Oh, I've never been this happy before in my entire life!"

"Neither have I, you're the only thing that brings me joy in this dreary world Monica my love." He smiled at the sky, kissing her hair affectionately before resting his head on top of hers, his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist holding her tightly as though he never wanted to let her go for fear she might fade away from him and be lost forever. "What are we going to tell your father, how can we ever hope to explain this to him? He's sure to find out sooner or later. I'm no so sure he'd approve of us being together Monica, what with me being his 19 year old servant and you being his 16 year old daughter. That's a three year different. Not to mention the fact that you're a princess and are expected to fall for a prince or a lord while I... I'm nobody Monica."

"No, you're not a nobody! You're your own person, and I love you for it." She stared up into his eyes. Love was written there all over her face. "I love you... Gaspard."

* * *

(Gaspard POV)

It seemed such a marvel to me. No matter how many days past us by, it didn't change. I was beginning to think in my unconscious mind that it was just something I could never quite get accustomed to. While the romantic portion of my heart understood it perfectly, as thought it had known this love – Monica's love – all along, I just couldn't seem to get my head wrapped around it. I just couldn't comprehend.

The sight of her small delicate hand clasped in my larger tanned one was enough to make my beating heart flip over in my chest and a woozy tingling feeling erupt through my body clouding my senses. When her fair poetic fingers white as newly fallen snow laced with mine it was almost as if an angel had tumbled out of the Heavens and into my waiting unworthy arms. And indeed one had in my eyes. Monica was my angel, innocent and fair, sent from Heaven to save me from my dark deeds and even crueler habits. The way she smiled every time she saw me, the way her eyes lit up when I glanced her way in a corridor made my heart melt in happiness. Anytime I was alone with her for a mere moment she would slip her long lithe arms under my cloak and around my thin waist and hold me closely until you would have to part again and go back about our duties. Every time she kissed me it sent delightful shivers of pleasure down my spine, even after all this time. It had been almost a month ago that I confessed my love to her. Much to my surprise, The King had yet to find out his daughter was running around behind his back with me, his own servant and trusted advisor.

I knew in my heart that I loved Monica very much and that life without her would be no life at all... but even so, sometimes when I saw her there were more feelings than those that I craved. There was guilt, a guilt that I couldn't quite shake off no matter how hard I try. As much as I loved her, I knew this was wrong in more ways than one. She was so perfect. Beautiful, kind, clever, and strong, Monica knew no equal. I couldn't help but feel that the closer I got to her the worst it was going to be when I did what I knew I would have to do all along...

At the moment, I was leaning heavily against the castle wall, arms crossed, waiting for-

Footsteps down the hallway on the cobblestones coming towards me were I stood. I pulled away from the wall, peering down the dimly lit walk at the silhouette standing just far enough away that it was impossible for me to tell who exactly it was. The figure continued walking until I could finally tell who it was. A smile broke out across my face of its own accord.

"Gaspard!" Monica smiled brightly sending that all too familiar feeling of guilty unease filled my stomach. As she ran towards me quickly I pushed it from my mind, opening my arms for her to run into them. Even through I smiled as she looked up at me with those sparkling amber eyes of hers, inside I was filled with an inner turmoil that made it impossible for me to feel happiness even with her so close to me. I was slowly dying inside my heart feeling as though it were about to burst. "Gaspard, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing Monica dear, I was just... thinking. You know, about something your father told me today. It's nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." I thought up quickly. I hated having to lie to her, but if she only knew what I was feeling. If she knew... she'd hate me for sure. I sat down with my back leaning against the wall pulling her down with me to sit in my lap, my arms wrapped around her petite waist as I hid my face in the curve between her neck and shoulder. She giggled softly when I kissed her there. "How was your day my love?"

"Terrible, as usual." Monica frowned wringing her hands in her lap as she leaned back against me. "I spent the day with Father. The whole time I couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something from me, like a big secret he didn't want me to find out about just yet or that he was keeping it from me to protect me somehow. I'm worried Gaspard, what if he gets himself hurt! I love Father so much Gaspard, I don't know what I'd do if he got hurt."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Monica, he's quite capable of taking care of himself. Your father is intelligent and strong, not to mention a fantastic swordsman." I said quickly, trying to throw her off the trail. She was dangerously close to finding out the plan, and if she found out... I couldn't let her get hurt, even if it meant I had to lie to her. Again. "Plus, your father has all those guards to take care of him and protect him."

"I know nothing will happen to him with you around to protect him." Monica smiled, turning in my lap to wrap her arms around my neck. I smiled and nodded at her while staying silent. If she only knew the truth of the matter, maybe she'd understand. Maybe... and maybe she'd call the guards and have me thrown in the dungeon for the rest of my miserable life.

"I have to go now Gaspard, I need to get some rest. I'm taking my horse out for a short gallop tomorrow." She smiled apologetically at me and made to sit up.

"No, don't go. Not just yet." I whined pulling her closer and placing a gentle kiss at her temple. She made a noise of indecision and tried to pull away again, but I refused to let her go. I couldn't let her go – I couldn't help but feel that I might never see her again. Tonight might be the last night I was in the castle. Not that Monica or The King knew that. "Stay with me a little while longer."

"Oh Gaspard, I have to go to sleep." Monica whimpered softly, her eyes sliding shut as she leaned her head back against me chest again, her hands falling limply to the ground as I pulled her closer, all the while repeatedly kissing her neck tenderly. The taste of her skin was like a drug to me, intoxicating me. Her breathing slowed as I held her.

"Monica... she fell asleep, poor lovely little thing." I murmured to myself in an undertone as I stood up with my young love in my arms pillowed against my chest. Walking slowly and carefully as not to drop her, I made my way towards her bed chamber and deposited her inside pulling the blanket up over her. Leaning down, I placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead before finally pulling away and standing up. "Goodnight Monica, I love you."

I walked to the door, blowing out the candles as I went. Placing my hand on the door handle I made to go out into the hallway but a sudden voice behind me stopped me.

"Well look at that, it seems my spy has fallen in love with none other than the Raybrant princess. What a pity, what a pity!"

"Oh shit, he's here." I whispered to myself, a cold sweat breaking out all over my body as I stood petrified, my hand still on the door handle. Turning around slowly, I came face to face with my dreadful master himself. Kneeling down I did what was expected of me. Crawling forward on my hands and knees I kissed the hem of his cloak, internally disgusted with myself. "Emperor Griffon, my Master."

"Don't try to sweet-talk your way out of this one, Gaspard." My master sneered at me, kicking me in the chest and sending me sprawling backwards. Grabbing me by the throat before I had a chance to react he drew me up into the air, his harsh gaze staring into my eyes like knives piercing through my whole body. "I think it's time we had a little chat concerning why I sent you to this castle and had you go through all the trouble of sucking up to this pathetic excuse of King in the first place..."

* * *

Monica sped hurriedly down the castle hallway as fast as she could force her legs to go, her long reddish pink hair streaming behind her as she fled from the two terrible creatures following her, chasing her through the castle. No matter how fast she ran, no matter how far they followed her still.

Monica knew she'd have to fight them to get away from them, it was they only way. But she had to make it to her father before it was too late... stopping to fight would only slow her down more.

Turning a corner she was met with a truly heart-crushing sight. The doors to her father's bed chamber had been thrown forcibly opened, or so it seemed by the way one of the double doors was broken in half, the top of the other barely hanging on by the by the bottom hinge. "No, it can't! Those terrible monsters can't have gotten to my Father! I can't let anything happen to him, he's all I have left! Father, I'm coming!"

Lightning crackled lighting the night sky with a harsh yellow light momentarily outside the delicate stained glass windows, the thunder roaring deafeningly. With an earsplitting crashing sound, shards of colored glass was sent flying in every direction as another monster came crashing into the castle hall to loom before Monica menacingly. '_Now I'll have to fight!'_

The four soldier-like creatures closed in on her, surrounding her from all sides as she slowly backed up against the paneled castle wall, edging along it until she was side by side with a large suit of antique armor. '_They're Emperor Griffon's Soldiers no doubt, the horrible villain.' _Moving quickly Monica lunged forward as one of the soldiers went to attack her, grabbing the sword in her outstretched hand. She turned towards the soldiers blocking her path, her face set with a note of grim determination written all over it as she raised her sword pointing it at the creature closest to her.

With a slight sneer plastered on her mouth she sped forward, striking the closest monster with such ferocity that it was sent sprawling to the ground. Two of the others closed in on her, there sharp scythe shaped claws glinting as the lightning flashed outside. '_I've never taken on four opponents at once before,' _Monica thought wildly as she performed a hasty back flip to distance herself from the ever approaching soldiers so that she could have a little more time to come up with a strategy. One of the soldiers leapt towards her to strike her down. Monica quickly dodged out of the way, striking it in the small of its back before turning her attention to the minion just behind her. '_Two down, still two more to go.'_

Rushing towards the soldier in front of her she raised her heavy silver sword as she went, preparing to strike him down. She didn't even notice the other remaining enemy slinking up behind her...

"Ah!" Monica shrieked through the pain, crying out as she fell to the ground. Her shoulder throbbed painfully but she tried her best to ignore it as she gained her feet, cutting down the remaining two soldiers with one sweep of her mighty sword. A faint rustling reached her ears. _'It sounds like it came from Father's room...'_

Gripping the sword tighter in her hand she ran toward the doors of her father's room and sped quickly inside, looking wildly around for a glimpse of her beloved precious father. She didn't have to look far, just inside the door in fact, and what she saw instantly paralyzed her in fear as extreme sadness washed over her making her feel suddenly sick. What she saw nearly killed her.

Her father, the person she had long looked up to and received loving guidance from, lay dead on the floor in a dark pool of what looked like his own dark scarlet blood. His body lay broken, sprawled out at the feet of none other than...

"Gaspard..." Monica breathed too low almost to be heard, her eyes filling with sudden hot tears at the sight of her one love standing beside her father's dead mangled body, his back turned to her so that all she could see was his familiar cloak. "Gaspard... why?"

He turned as if in slow motion to look at her, the moment before she saw his face drawn out. Their eyes met. A tear trickled down the side of Monica's face as she gazed at him, unwilling to believe what she was seeing yet also unwilling to forgive him for what she knew he must have done. Her sword fell out of her limp grasp and clattered on the marble floor, the only sound that interrupted the silence between the two of them.

"I'm sorry Monica..." Gaspard said in a hoarse whisper, his eyes pleading for her to believe him. Her eyes stared back, a stony disbelieving and unforgiving look even in her immense grief. Monica's lower lip trembled, her shoulders shaking and wavering as she struggled to control her many raging emotions.

A crisp blue light shone throughout the room, engulfing Gaspard and blocking him from view. Monica raised an arm to shield her eyes, squinting to try and catch a quick look of her former companion, her friend... her one and only love.

By the time the light had disappeared, Gaspard was gone as well.

* * *

(Monica POV)

Time warping had always been easy for me, even when I was no more than a child. My father was forever warping back and forth between the past and the present, occasionally taking me along with him so that I could see the past of our world. I can still remember the first time I had warped back a hundred years without anyone knowing, including my father. When I returned home he was ecstatic, telling me just how proud he was of me.

'_Not just anyone can Time Warp Monica. That's my special little girl, doing things other people can only dream about,' _He had said to me, smiling all the while. I had felt a rush of joy that I felt every time I was with my Father. He made me feel so loved and important. My Mother died when I was very young, too young to remember her face even. It had always been just me and my Father, always. My heart had belonged to him always... until I decided to share it to someone else who instead of giving me his heart in return like I had always dreamed he would he utterly destroyed mine. He killed my father and left me alone.

Taking my red Atlamilla in hand I closed my eyes and felt the strange yet familiar tugging sensation that came along with warping. A moment later it was open and I opened my eyes to find myself standing in the middle of a small town square right before a large fountain. Working quickly, I used magic to disguise myself as a young orphan child. A pair of sweetly innocent voices broken in laughter reached my ears. Dashing quickly behind the fountain I peered around the edge for the source of the happy laughing. _'It's a young boy and girl by the sound of it, about my age I think. Let's wait and find out shall we?' _

Sure enough, a blonde boy no older than I rounded the corner and strayed into my line of vision, closely followed by a thin blonde girl who reached out to hold his hand lacing her fingers with his. The boy and his female companion walked over to the edge of the fountain and sat down together still laughing. I smiled to myself, instantly wishing I could get to know the kind looking boy. The boy looked so polite, his nose wrinkling up pleasantly as he continued to chuckle with his companion.

"Oh Maximilian, you have to be kidding me! Did Donny really say that?" The petite blonde girl giggled, clutching at Maximilian's arm fondly.

"I promise you Claire, that's exactly what Donny said. Would I ever lie to you?" He smiled at her, touching the side of her face lightly with his fingertips so that she looked away from him in the opposite direction blushing a flattering color like that of spring cherry.

"No, you would never lie to me Max, I know that." The Claire girl smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around Max's neck as she hugged him close. For a moment Max did nothing, so shocked it seemed that his friend was holding him close like this, but after a moment he returned her embrace shyly, his arms snaking behind he back to hold her closer against him.

For no reason, tears sprang up in my eyes and I had to blink furiously to keep them from slipping down my face. '_They remind me so much of US, of how we were together before... but that's over now, I have to let that go. I have to let him go... I have to let Gaspard go.'_

"Max, can I ask you something?" Claire asked him suddenly bringing me out of my saddened memories. I looked back at the two of them sitting together in front of the fountain. Alright, so I was shamelessly eavesdropping, but I didn't care. I needed time to get over what had happened to me and listening to these two flirt with each other seemed to make me forget slightly the pain I was feeling. My heart needed time to heal.

"Go on Claire, you can ask me anything." Max smiled as he swept a stray lock of hair out of her face for her.

"Why do you always wear that strange blue stone around your neck?" Claire asked. At these words I perked up, intrigued. My father had always spoken about there being three Atlamilla in existence, two others besides the one I wore around my own neck. My father had once told me that all those times he had left the castle for extended periods of time, he had been searching for the other two time traveling stones.

"It was my Mothers once." Green eyes tear up and a face if hidden in slightly shaken hands.

"I'm so sorry Max, I didn't mean to bring it up and upset you so..." Claire bit her lower lip looking worried. She tightened her arms around her friend's neck. "Max I-"

"It's alright Claire,

* * *

Well there it is, the first chapter in my Dark Cloud 2 fic. I hope you liked it, and the second chapter is on the way – soon. So please review and tell me what you think! Bye, until next chapter then! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it finally is everyone, chapter 2! Sorry that it took so long for me to update this story, but my other more popular stories were rolling along… so I can of put them first over this one. And yes, I know I got the Atlamilla wrong in the last chapter, that was a really stupid mistake but to be fair that's the colors they were on my game case – I was misled. Thanks to all the people that yelled at me to remind me. Lol Just kidding, nobody yelled… at least I don't THINK they were yelling…

Anyways, please review at the end of the chapter. Sorry to say this chapter is really short just so you know. Happy reading to you all!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(Max POV)

"It's alright Claire, you didn't know. I never told you where I got my stone from, I don't usually go around telling people. I just… it's a personal thing I guess. Don't give me that look, I'm fine. Really, its okay, I don't mind that you asked me Claire." My almost expected sham assurances came out in a sad sigh, wanting suddenly to just be left alone to think about the beloved family member I had lost. I knew Claire too well however, than to think she would leave me alone until she was absolutely sure I was alright and didn't hold a grudge against her. Several minutes passed in silence between us, me twirling my cap around. When she still looked worried I smiled at her warmly, but nonetheless I shook her arms from around my neck and pulled away from her a little. "Really I'm fine Claire, stop worrying so much."

"Are you sure you're really okay Max?" Claire asked in a soft voice. "It's just that… I mean, really Max. You never talk about… about your Mother. You always get upset when people bring her up."

"It… its fine Claire it was years ago, I'm over it." As I told her I couldn't help myself by to think 'I _should _have been over it by now, but somehow it still bothered me after all this time'. It was just that I had been forced to live without my Mother around to guide me while everyone else had their mothers to help them. I flashed a fake smile at her, pulling away and standing up. Glancing at her beautiful face quickly I could tell she felt that I was truly upset even as I denied it. I had to get away from her for a while and be on my own. I knew what it was I wanted to do, just as I'd done every other time someone brought up my Mother in front of me. It had become a way of dealing with the pain – to go off on my own where no one would bother me until I calmed down. "I have to go um… Cedric asked me to come in today and help repair a few things. I'm already late so I'm just gonna leave, okay?"

"Oh, if you really have to go Max… I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Claire seemed to know I wasn't being truthful, but she let it go and didn't say anything else on the subject much to my relief. It was only when she looked at me with those big round almond shaped eyes of hers that I felt the tiniest hint of guilt at lying to her. I turned away and walked up the street, not going so fast as that I didn't hear he mumble under her breathe. "Poor Max, he misses her so much."

At this tears rose in my eyes starting to slide feebly down my face, and pushing aside the thought that my father would lecture me on how weak I acted later if he found out about it, I ducked into Cedric's shop with tears rolling silently down my face as I hurried down the stairs to the back room to find my wench.

"Don't try to sweet-talk your way out of this one, Gaspard." Emperor Griffin sneered at the younger man coldly, kicking him square in the chest before grabbing him vehemently by the throat and pulling him up into the air to dangle off the floor as he choked and gasped fro breath. "I think it's time we had a little chat concerning why I sent you to this castle in and had you castle and had you go through all the trouble of sucking up to this pathetic excuse of King in the first place."

Waiting until he had Gaspard slightly blue in the face and gasping desperately for air, Emperor Griffin dropped his servant onto the floor of the chamber, a kick aimed directly for his face. Blood poured from his servant's now broken nose, crimson liquid dripping down onto the carpeted floor to puddle and tarnish the fresh white fabric of the rug a deep wine toned red. "It's a good thing I took the unasked liberty of placing a spell on the little princess to force her to sleep straight through the night, otherwise she might have heard the screams I expect to draw from your throat by morning."

"Master please, let me explain!" Gaspard gasped through the blood pouring down his slightly pain-ridden face, backing away on his hands and knees from the man now advancing on him with threateningly and obvious intent gleaming in his dark eyes. Panicking as his back collided with the wall, the once renowned spy and assassin stared up into the face of the demon before him even know leering down upon him from above, knowing even know of the imminent death awaiting him. "I can explain, Master."

"Oh really my little spy, you act as if I already didn't know the truth. I've been watching you Gaspard – I'm always watching you, and all the dominions of my dark realm." A chill laugh rang out suddenly, echoing throughout the royal chamber and filling it with dread. Gaspard shivered and flinched as through pierced by a thousand tiny needles when the cruel man standing before him. "I suppose it's a good thing that when I charmed the princess I soundproofed the room for just this night, or who knows? Someone might have heard that otherwise."

"No, please Master! Don't kill me, not just yet! I didn't betray you swear, I can explain myself!" Not heading the feeble please for mercy, Emperor Griffin kicked Gaspard in the chest knocking him flat onto his back. Reaching down he lifted the injured boy up by his neck, hurling him against the wall opposite. Gaspard collided with the cold stone with a sickening crunching sound, falling to a bottom in a broken heap. Trying and failing to raise himself up on elbows Gaspard rested face down on the carpet breathing heavily. "Damn it, I can barely move…"

"Already giving up on your pathetic excuse of a life my little spy? I thought you had more strength in you than that. I guess I was wrong after all, what a shame, here I was hoping to have a little fun before I killed you." The taller man laughed sinisterly, staring down at where Gaspard was huddled against the base of the wall gasping for breath even as he wincing through the pain he felt in his body. Kneeling down beside the shaking body, Emperor Griffin roughly grabbed a handful of his platinum silver-grey hair forcing him to meet his eyes. "What is it going to be then my sly little servant – will you serve me as you swore to do when you lay dying and I offered you a new life or will die you know die by the same sword that preserved you?"

"I'd rather die right here this very minute than do what you've asked of me, you vile monster!" Gaspard spat out viciously, his eyes flashing dangerously at the man who he had once let control his life without defiance. Smirking slightly as though utterly amused by his servant's abnormal rebellious attitude towards him, Emperor Griffin hauled the youth up by the unfeelingly brutal grip of his hair dragging him over to the queen sized mattress where unknowing and peaceful Monica lay in enchanted sleep.

Expecting to be hurled once again against the wall, the beaten young man held his eyes tight shut against the pain he was confident he would soon feel. To his surprise, Gaspard was dropped onto the bed beside her, colliding only with the soft mass of the feather bed as his side touched Monica's lightly. The younger girl beside him flipped over, cuddling naively up against him with a small smile on her face, a small innocent hand reaching out to rest on his chest. Emperor Griffin chuckled coldly, moving around the bed so that he was closer to Monica than his servant. Gaspard looked up meeting his Master's dark piercing eyes, terrified at the strange aura emanating from them.

"Before you decide were your allegiance lies Gaspard, I suggest you take a moment to think everything through. For example, if you do ultimately choose to betray me, what will happen to your lovely little princess once you're dead?"

"What do you mean by that?" Gaspard choked out, throwing an arm protectively over Monica's shoulders. Emperor Griffin sneered down on him again, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword tauntingly obvious. "Are you planning on doing something to Monica if I don't go through with the plan, is that it?"

"I see you're finally figuring things out, spy." He said it coldly, his words sending chills down Gaspard's spine. Reaching out a hand, Emperor Griffin rested a hand on Monica's thigh as he stared Gaspard down sinisterly. "It comes down to this, my pet. Either you do as I instructed you and assassinate the king tomorrow evening during the lightning storm I'm conjuring up – or I come and do it myself. But be warned Gaspard, if I am the one that kills the king he won't be the only one to loose his life that night between lightning strikes."

"I don't care if you kill me! At least then I'll have a clear conscious for once in my miserable life I've spent working for you, even if it's only for one day!" Gaspard shouted at the menacing man trying to exert power over him and bend his will, his voice ringing through the chamber eerily. They exchanged a glance, neither willing to be the first to break the unspoken bond of silence.

"Poor pathetic spy, you'll never understand will you? You misunderstand me, Gaspard, I didn't mean you. Although you will die before the end of tomorrow night if you defy me, your life was not the one I was referring to." Emperor Griffin stroked Monica's hair lightly, smirking when Gaspard's eyes widened. "I see you're finally beginning to understand. Tell me Gaspard, could you live with yourself in the few short hours after I've killed the princess and her father knowing that you could have prevented her death? It's time to decide Gaspard, will you work against me and see Monica's death or will you do your job and make sure she doesn't die by my sword?"

"I…" Gaspard's voice cracked, tears falling softly down his face onto Monica's as he looked at her. He closed his eyes, mentally battling himself over what to do. He knew that if he refused the man before him himself and Monica would die, but he also knew that if he agreed to do the thing he asked of me Monica would never speak to me again. "…I'll do it."

"That blonde boy has the other Atlamilla? I bet he doesn't even know the power that stone holds, or the potential danger his holding onto it poses for him and his loved ones. I bet he doesn't even know what it does. What's the world coming to?" Monica sighed, shaking her head where she hid crouched down behind the ever fountain Max had just left Claire sitting all alone looking sullen. Monica knew three things: first that had man she had loved killed her father, two, that she was in the past, and three, that she had to put her world back together. She already had a plan half formed in the back of her head, the finally details still falling into place even as she spoke. "All I have to do it befriend the boy, and then convinced him to help me put my world back together. I think I better spy on him for a few days until I see my opportunity."

And so Monica followed Max around disguised as a poor beggar child, hiding most of the day in alleys or behind trashcans until the day the circus came to town. Monica was secretly delighted when he bought a ticket.

"Yes, the circus is a perfect opportunity to test him!"

And thus plans were set into motion that would change several lives forever.

* * *

Yeah, it's a short chapter, I know. But I figure, I give you a little now, a little more later when I feel like it. If I were to give you a normal length chapter or even a longer one, it would take forever to get it done…. I have this weird variation of the flu virus and O.G.T.'s are in two weeks for me. (O.G.T. is Ohio Graduation Test – I can't graduate without it) 


End file.
